Teenage Drama
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: As if school wasn't hard enough, let's add to it by throwing romance into the mix. This story portrays the lives of Waylon Smithers and several of the adults from the Simpsons as teenagers! Not much of a summary, but there's too much to explain!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

Teenage Drama

Pairings: eventual Smithers/Burns, other pairings will be released when needed at the beginning of chapters! Be ready for anything! XD

Warnings: AU/AR, M/M, f/f, M/F, bi, fem-slash, slash, angst, violence, romance, language, solo masturbation, anal, oral, WIP

Summary: As if school wasn't hard enough, let's add to it by throwing romance into the mix. This story portrays the lives of Waylon Smithers and several of the adults from the Simpsons as teenagers! Not much of a summary, I know! Just read it, there's too much in it to summarize! XD Will have many pairings!

**Important A.N!** Okay, this is going to be angsty, somewhat violent, and there will be slash and yuri along with the normal male female pairings! Smithers will have several pairings, women and men included, but I don't know who I'm going to have with him yet, but just so you know, this is mainly going to be a Burns/Smithers fic! But it will be a while before they actually get together! I will have many pairings with other characters as well. And be aware that I have a rather weird taste in pairings, so be ready for _any_ pairings to show up!

I've changed my ideas for this story a bunch of times before even finishing the first chapter, but I think I have it pretty much figured out!

Another note, Smithers is in 9th grade and is 15. I'm also using people from the series (adults from the Simpsons) but as teenagers (of course!), but I don't know ages for everyone, so I'm going to make up ages for them as I need to! Oh, and just so you know, I'll also be making up what the School and some other places look like, just because I am horrible at paying attention to things like that when watching the Simpsons! I think I may also be using a bunch of different POV's but we'll see! XD

This chapter will mostly have a large section of flashbacks, giving a little background on Waylon's life before this time. This story is going to be fairly long! I'll add parings to the beginning of chapters as well! As for pairings, there will be a little of everything, meaning m/m, f/f, and m/f, you have been warned! XD K, think I've mentioned everything for now! Hope you like this story! It took a lot of planning for me to even start it! ^.^

And in case anyone didn't know, I read online that the grade school in Springfield is kindergarten through 6th grade, so I'm keeping with that, and I'm _assuming_ that High school is 7th through 12th grade, so that's what I'm sticking with, since I didn't see a middle school at all in the site I found info on.

Waylon's father, Waylon Smithers Sr. is alive, just so people know! (He shows up in this chapter, that's why I'm mentioning it!)

Prologue-

*Waylon Jr.'s POV*

My dad woke me up in the morning when he got up for work. I groaned in irritation as I rolled out of bed. "Oh cheer up!" My dad said with a smile, patting my back as I trudged to the bathroom. "It's the first day of 9th grade! You should be happy!" I shot a glare his way before closing the door on him. I could hear his laughter from the other side as I started my morning routine. After going to the bathroom and getting dressed, I had to fix my hair. It was normally unruly. I used to flatten it against my head, until _that_ happened! I smiled as I remembered who had gotten me to put my hair into spikes.

_It happened on my birthday when I turned 10. My father had wanted to take me out to dinner, so after school, I went up to the Nuclear Power Plant where my dad worked. I had been to the plant before, not many times but I was still able to find my way to my dad's office. The room was empty when I stepped through the doorway, so I sat in my father's chair, spinning around and around in the rolling chair. I heard a voice yell through the intercom on my dad's desk. "Smithers! Smithers!" It was my dad's boss, Mr. Burns. I stopped spinning and stared at the box where his voice was coming from, contemplating whether or not to answer it. I was…kinda afraid of him, I'd heard so many bad things about him from the townspeople, and the interactions I'd had with him weren't that great either, he was usually in a bad mood whenever I saw him. I was just about to push the button on the intercom when the door was flung open. "Smithers! How many times do I have to…" I jumped as Mr. Burns marched into the room, coming to a stop in front of the desk. "Who the devil are you?" He asked, arms on his hips._

"_Uh…um…" I stuttered, dropping my hands into my lap, fiddling with the hem of my shirt as I spoke. "I…I'm Waylon's son…" I finally managed to say, looking down at my hands nervously._

"_Oh…of course you are." The stern look he had given me disappearing, making his face look softer, and I felt myself relaxing slightly. He moved around the desk and lifted my chin up with his hand. "You _do_ look a lot like your father…" He said, a small smile on his face. "Although…that hairstyle is _much_ too bland for you!" He said softly, muttering incomprehensibly under his breath, he mussed up my hair, then ran his fingers in an upwards manner through my locks. "There we go!" He said once he was done, stepping back to observe his work. "Check it out." He pointed to a mirror on the far wall and I jumped down from the chair and walked over to see what he'd done with my hair. I smiled at my reflection, surprised by how different I looked with spikey hair. I turned to Mr. Burns, giving him a wide smile, watching as his eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled back. My dad entered the room, sparing us from further talking. He gave both of us a curious look before walking over and wrapping his arm around my shoulders._

"_I see you've met my son. Well, more properly than before, Mr. Burns." He commented, smiling at his boss. Mr. Burns chuckled at that, giving a half shrug._

"_Yes I have Smithers. But I can't seem to remember his name..."_

"_It should be easy to remember!" My dad said humorously. "It's Waylon Smithers Jr. to be exact." Mr. Burns laughed lightly._

"_I see! Well, I won't keep you any longer, I think I recall you wanted to take little Waylon to dinner for his birthday tonight."_

"_You're welcome to join us if you want." My dad offered, and I felt myself agreeing with him. It was strange, but I wanted to know more about this man my dad spent a lot of his time with._

"_Oh no! I don't want to intrude on a family moment!"_

"_I want you to come." I found myself blurting out, both of them looked at me with slightly stunned expressions on their faces and I could feel my cheeks heat up. "I…I…know you'd just be going home by yourself…so I thought it would be nice for you to have dinner with someone…besides, no one should spend Valentines Day alone…" I said, feeling extremely shy as I stared at the ground. I felt Mr. Burns' skinny fingers grip my shoulder gently._

"_Alright then." I heard his soft voice. "That is if it's no trouble?" He questioned, directing it to my father._

"_Of course not! It's always a pleasure for me to spend time with you! I know how lonely you get in that mansion of yours." I found myself smiling again, feeling extremely happy. I pulled away from my father's arm, and grabbed Mr. Burns' hand._

"_Come on then! Let's go!" I said, beginning to tug him towards the door. Both my father and him laughed as they trailed after me. We ended up going to a fancy restaurant in town, Mr. Burns paid for everything. I had so much fun listening to my dad and him talk all through dinner, I joined in when necessary, but mostly just listened. Mr. Burns wasn't as bad as everyone portrayed him, then again, it seemed like he only showed this side of himself to people he _really_ trusted and cared for, and I felt myself lucky that I was one of those people. _

_After we'd had cake, and the waiters had sung to me, much to my embarrassment! We had headed to the mall, my dad said I could pick out anything I wanted as a gift. I wandered around for a very long time, but finally found what I wanted. I almost started jumping around insanely when I saw it in the window of a shop, but managed to contain my excitement. I tugged my dad towards the shop and pointed at the object in the window. It was the newest Malibu Stacy doll, I just _had _to have her! My dad had smiled, a little sadly, remembering how much my mother had loved them, and nodded his consent. My dad moved towards the store to buy it, but Mr. Burns stopped him, he _insisted_ on buying it for me. My dad had been surprised, but had allowed him to. When he came back with the doll in his hands, I'd hugged him and thanked him a bunch of times until he'd pushed me gently away, an embarrassed look on his face. Every year since that day, without fail, Mr. Burns bought me the newest Malibu Stacy doll for my birthday. I'd also spiked my hair every day since then._

_You're probably wondering where my mom was during all of this. Well you see, my mom had died from a car accident when I was 6. My mom and me had been coming from a Malibu Stacy convention, my mom had a taken me every year since I was born. We were only a few miles from Springfield when it started raining. It was a very bad storm, and I could tell the road was very slick. An animal of some sort ran across the road suddenly, and my mom slammed on the breaks. The wheels skidded suddenly and the car slid off the road. I heard my mom scream before the car hit a tree. I felt a sharp pain in my head before the world blacked out._

_When I had come to, I was laying in a hospital bed with my father asleep in the chair next to me. I woke him up and asked what had happened. He just wrapped his arms around my and cried. When he was finally able to talk, he told me in a sad voice that my mother had died in the car crash. I had cried for a long time after that, we both did._

*End Waylon's Memory*

I sighed slightly, trying to push that depressing memory out of my mind. I pushed my glasses farther onto my face as I moved away from the mirror and headed back to my bedroom. As I entered the room, I looked over at my large collection of Malibu Stacy dolls. I chalked up my obsession for them because my mom had collected them when she was alive. But I knew that wasn't the entire reason. I absolutely loved them! Even though I was 15, I still found myself playing with them. I'd sit down with them, brushing their hair out and talking to them, pretending my mom was there to hear me. I would babble on about everything to them as if they were a journal or diary. I would do this every night, explaining everything I'd done that day, knowing that somewhere my mom heard every word I said to the dolls. I walked over to the display, opening it and touching one of them gently. It was one of my favorites, it was the first one Mr. Burns had bought me on my 10th birthday, but it reminded me of my mother. I talked to this one more often than the others. I carefully closed the case and turned towards my door, heading downstairs to have breakfast with my dad before he had to go to work.

Tbc

So? How'd you like it? Please let me know! XD


End file.
